It is known that roof coverings can be constructed with structured panels made of pre-painted galvanized steel, for example, the edges of which overlap to ensure the seal of the roof.
It is also known that buildings can be covered with solar modules, specifically photovoltaic modules. These modules can be, among other things, in the form of flexible strips glued to the surface of the troughs of the structured panel. In the future, these may also be photovoltaic devices constructed directly on the surface of the troughs of the structured panel, in particular by vacuum deposition methods. However, an arrangement such as this has the disadvantage that it leaves some of the photovoltaic cells in the shadow of the ribs when the angle of incidence of the sun's rays on the covering is low. This arrangement consequently reduces the performance of the photovoltaic device.